User blog:Gaskarths/Wiki Tree Hill
Okay, I'm making a new Wiki fanfic! But this time, I'm gonna be DEDICATED, I promise. It's gonna be inspired by One Tree Hill, which is my #1 obsession right now. But I'm not gonna copy! It's just gonna have a similar sypnosis - we're all in high school and we are faced with all sorts of different situations in life. I promise that it's gonna be much better than my other ones. c: And as an added bonus: each week, when the new episode comes out, I'll also set up a poll where you can vote for who has the next main plot in next week's episode. Sounds pretty cool, right? CHARACTERS + DESCRIPTIONS *'Jake' - Although he spent most of his childhood as the 'underdog' of Tree Hill, Jake is now popular and well-liked due to status as the star player of the Tree Hill Wolves. He has a crush on Katie, one that has been with him since age 8, but he would never confess his love to her, since they're only 'friends.' His birth parents have been seperated, with him currently living with his mother. *'Katie '- Even though she's a beautiful, popular cheerleader for her school's basketball team, Katie is also very artistic and talented. While she is a kind and perky person, she also happens to have a heavily-guarded heart and is very cautious about which people she chooses to get close to. *'Cam' - Popular and well-liked since elementary school, Cam also happens to be rather cocky and academically-challenged. However, this attitude seems to be as a result of his rather dysfunctional childhood. Although his family is wealthy, they also have a very negative relationship with one another. This reflects on Cam's personality. *'Annie' - Intelligent and level-headed, Annie is only known as a tutor for students at the school. She tends to stay out of drama, and isn't a fan of making friends. She prefers to sit alone at lunch, and would rather stay at home on a Friday night rather than going out to party. *'Tori' - Tori is the head cheerleader for the Tree Hill Wolves. Raised in a wealthy family, she is widely considered to be the it-girl of Tree Hill High. However, due to the lack of authority and attention from her parents, Tori's high school life is full of parties, drinking, and promiscuity. *'CJ '- CJ is yet another player for the Tree Hill Wolves. He is very outgoing, optimistic, and is overall very positive and well-liked by his peers. He faces challenges later on when he is involved in a love triangle. *'Brit '- Kind, funny, and popular, Brit is another cheerleader for the Tree Hill Wolves. She always stands up for herself when caught up in difficult situations, and tries to be there for her friends in times of need. She also happens to be very technologically advanced. *'Catie' - Catie is the new girl from New York. Although very glamorous, she's kind and wishes to meet new friends. She's also on a mission to become popular, and wants to be invited to parties and be the girl that every boy wants to date. She forms a friendship with Derek due to the things they have in common. *'Derek' - Derek is the younger brother of Annie. Unlike his sister, Derek strives to become more popular and well-known by the people at school. He's very outgoing and overall a happy person. With their similarities, he's able to bond with Catie. *'Yazzy '- Yazzy is another member of the tutoring group at Tree Hill High. She's aquantinces with Annie, although Annie continues to push the possibilities of a friendship between the two away. Yazzy is also shy, and is rather afraid of getting close. She has a long-running crush on Scott, whom she admires from afar. *'Dave '- The intelligent, tech-savvy student announcer for the Tree Hill Wolves. Dave is sweet, funny, and is considered a 'ladies man'. *'Nick '- Nick was once a rebellious, edgy student, but changed his ways when he joined the basketball team. He is now very passionate and wishes to do well in school. He's Sarah's boyfriend. *'Sarah '- Although she is not a cheerleader and would prefer to steer clear of partying and drugs, Sarah is still rather popular and outgoing. She is a former member of the tutor group, but eventually left when she wished to have more time to pursue other goals in life. *'Scott '- Scott is a talented guitarist, and is considered to be a 'skater boy'. Although he tends to hang out with a rebellious group of friends, he's actually the complete opposite; he is kind, smart, and funny. He shares feelings for Yazzy, but is under a high belief that she doesn't know he exists. *'Dani' - Dani is the former captain of the cheer squad. However, due to complications with her health, she was forced to leave. Due to her absence from the cheer squad, Dani has stripped herself of her upbeat personality, and has become a lot more serious. She has formed a friendship with Yazzy after joining the tutor group. *'Simplicity '- Young and full of life, Simplicity is Brit's younger sister with a passion for music. Though a tad quiet, she is always willing to meet new friends, specifically those with similar interests as her. *'Lizzy '- Known for her constant hook-ups with various students, Lizzy has been determined to be the 'school slut' since as early as middle school. She goes to parties almost every weekend, and is always seen with some type of alcoholic beverage in her hand. *'Recurring Characters' - Hreety, Tori (Got2BFionaC101), Kaylin, Matt, Jo, Kelly, and Jessy. DARE YOU TO MOVE (1x4) Previously, on Wiki Tree Hill Lizzy: I was wondering if...maybe...you'd like to head out some time? Jake: It sounds like a plan. Katie: Lizzy asked him out and he said yes. Tori: WHAT!? Katie: Everything you are...is perfect. I need to go. Bye. (she hangs up.) Jake: Definitely the best first date ever. I think we should do this again some time, Lizzy Riggs. Lizzy: How about right now? (she winks.) (Jake laughs and they start kissing again.) Katie: About what I said on the phone, I - Jake: Katie, it's fine. You don't have to apologize. It was nice. I had a good time on my date with Lizzy. Katie: I wanted to let you know that I like you. I really, really like you! I've liked you since I first met you last year and I never stopped. Jake: ALL I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO SINCE I FIRST MET YOU IS TRY TO GET YOU TO LIKE ME BACK, KATIE! And then, when I finally think I'm gonna get over you and I get a date with a great girl, you finally show some love back. Katie: Are...are you over me now? Jake: No. (he closes the door.) ---- (The episode begins with Annie studying alone in the tutor center. Her client, Cam Evans, arrives and she closes her book.) Annie: Hi, Cam. Are you ready to start the session? Cam: Yeahhhh, about that. Annie: Cam, I excused you last time you had practice. What is it now? Cam: I, uh, I have practice! Haha... Annie: I'm not buying it, Cam. Sit. Cam: C'mon, Annie. I've been doing sooooo much work lately. Can't you give me a break? Annie: You've only attended three meetings out of the seven during last month. And the only time you actually learned something was when I offered you a bite of my sandwich. Now can we please just have a normal tutoring session? Cam: Fine... Annie: Thank you. Now if you - Cam: But only if I can have a bite of that sandwich? (he points to her lunch.) (Annie looks at him, unamused.) Cam: Okok, no sandwich. (he takes a seat.) So, what's the lesson today, teach? Annie: Don't call me 'teach'. Cam: Okay, how about 'professor'? Annie: No. Cam: 'Annette'? Annie: NO, JESUS CHRIST. Cam: C'mon, I'm only messing around with you! Annie: Well, it's not amusing me. Take out your notebook and copy these down. (she hands him a set of notes.) Cam: (he takes out his notebook.) Ohhhh, do you have a pencil I can borrow? (With a stern look, she hands him a freshly-sharpened pencil.) Cam: Thanks! Annie: (she tries to hide her smile.) Cam: Woahwoahwoah, what are you smiling at? Annie: (her serious expression returns.) Nothing, I don't smile. Cam: Why not? Annie: (she sighs.) (There's silence for a minute.) Annie: I just haven't found something worth smiling over yet. (They look into each other's eyes, but Annie quickly resumes finishing the notes for Cam.) ---- (Annie is sitting all alone at lunch, writing vigorously in her notebook. Yazzy walks over and takes a seat next to her.) Annie: (not looking up from her work.) What do you want, Yazzy? Yazzy: Nothing, I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to sit together. Annie: Sure, you can sit here. Yazzy: (shocked.) Really!? Annie: (she looks at her and laughs a bit.) Yeah, why are you so surprised? Yazzy: It's just that you've never let me sit with you before. Annie: Sudden change of mind, I guess. How are you? Yazzy: I'm good. How was your tutor session with Cam Evans? Annie: It was...mediocre at best. That boy is some speciman of a human being. Yazzy: Wow, he sounds kind of horrible from the things you've told me. Annie: He's not horrible...I think that there's just something going on. Yazzy: Something? Like what though? Annie: I don't know, Yazzy, I really don't. (She resumes writing her work.) ---- (Jake is sitting on the floor against his locker when Cam approaches him. He sits next to him.) Cam: What's up, little bro? Jake: Okay, first of all, do not call me that. Second, I'm okay. What's up with you? Cam: I gotta ask you something. Jake: About what? Cam: It's about this girl - Jake: Okay, stop there. I'm not gonna help you out with girls anymore, man! Cam: (he frowns.) C'mon, this is the last time I'll ask you for girl advice, okay? Jake: (he sighs.) Fiiiiinnnnneeee. What do you want? Cam: Okay, so, you know Annie right? Jake: (he looks up from his notebook suspiciously.) Depends, which one? Cam: Tutor girl. Jake: Oh, uh, yeah. She's my best friend. Cam: Wha-what? I did not know this information. Jake: Oh man, dude, you don't like her, do you? Cam: Maybe just a little bit...? (worried.) Jake: Ughhh...whatever. What do you need? Cam: I wanna ask her out, okay? She's just so...different from all the other girls I know. She's smart, she's funny, witty, and she really is beautiful... Jake: Then just ask her out? It's as simple as that. Bye. Cam: But, like, I'm afraid she's gonna say no. Jake: (sarcastically.) Wow, is Cameron Evans - the most popular guy here - afraid that a girl is gonna say no!? Cam: Don't be a dick. Look, I like her, believe it or not. I'm afraid that she's not gonna say yes, because, uh, I haven't been exactly the nicest person to her. Jake: Well, I know Annie, and if you can't treat her with the upmost respect, then your chances are about as great as Nick Baker and Sarah Cassidy ever breaking up. Cam: Eh, the chances are always there, right? (Jake looks at him and shakes his head.) ---- (At the dismissal bell, Annie hurries to get out of school, but she's interrupted in her journey by Cam. When she sees him, she rolls her eyes.) Annie: Good God, now what do you want? Cam: Woahwoahwoah, don't act so annoyed! Annie: Act? Cam: Look, Annie, I know that we started off on a bad foot - Annie: We started off on the worst foot, just saying. Cam: Awesome! But like, I think you're great, Annie. Annie: Your flattery doesn't make up for all of my lost sandwiches, pal. Cam: I'm sorry that I ate your lunch. Annie: ...and? Cam: I'm sorry that I've been completely disrespectful? Annie: And? Cam: I'm sorry that I skipped our meetings. (There's a reasonable amount of silence.) Cam: And I'm sorry that I called you a bitch at the first session. Annie: (she grins.) I accept your apology, Cameron Evans. As much as I'd just love to stay here and talk to you, I actually have to go, so - Cam: Do you wanna head out some time? Annie: (confused.) What? Cam: You know, grab a bite to eat, walk around town. C'mon, it'll be fun! Annie: I don't think so, Cam. I'm just tutor girl and you're the star basketball player. We completely contradict ourselves. Cam: Opposites attract though, right? Annie: (she points to herself.) Not for this gal. Cam: Not even a cup of coffee? Annie: I'm more of a tea person. Cam: C'mon Annie, just this one night? Annie’’: Nah. Cam: Please? Annie: Goodbye, Cam. (she walks off. Tori stops walking by and gapes at the sight of Cam being rejected.) Tori: Wait, wait a second. Did I just see...Cameron Evans...get blown off? Cam: (unamused.) You’re a bitch. Tori: Indeed I am! So what exactly just went down? Clarify. Cam: I don’t wanna talk about it. Tori: Too bad, because I’m Victoria Davis, and I have to know EVERYTHING. Cam: What are you even talking about? Tori: THE TRUTH. Now, tell me what happened in full detail. Cam: I asked out Annie James on a date. Tori: (sputtering.) TUTOR GIRL? Cam: Yes, yes, tutor girl. And she completely turned me down. Tori: Man, never in my life would I think that someone like you couldn’t get a date with . Cam: It’s not funny, man! I liked her. Tori: D’awww, cute. Cam: Yeah, cute. Tori: Well, at least you know how Katie feels now. Toodles! (she walks off.) Cam: (muttering.) Damn, damn, damn. ---- (That night, Annie walks into a downtown restaurant and approaches the booth by the door.) Annie: Hi, yes, I had reservations? With, uh, Tori Davis? Does that sound familiar? Waiter: Yes, right this way. (he leads her to a table on the outside dining deck by the riverside. At the table, Cam sits alone. Both of their expressions are shocked.) Annie: Uhhh, excuse me, sir? (she looks at the waiter.) I believe that you’ve got the wrong table. I don’t know this boy. (she gives a stern look to Cam.) Waiter: Hmmm, nope! It says right here - Table 32. You two enjoy now! (he departs.) Annie: (she crosses her arms.) What are you doing here? (hissing.) Cam: More importantly - what are YOU doing here? Annie: (she sighs.) I got a call from Tori Davis - don’t ask - telling me to meet her here. Cam: Same here! Annie and Cam: She set us up. (They laugh, and Annie takes the other seat.) Annie: So, Cameron Evans, why did you ask me, the tutor girl, to go out on a date in the first place. Cam: Look, Annie...the truth is even though I’m a jerk to you most of the time, I think that you’re really a great girl, and in all honestly, I kind of knew that I’d end up liking you from the start of our first meeting. Annie: And what made you even think that in the first place? (she laughs.) Cam: I don’t know. I’ve dated a lot of girls before, but I never felt what I feel with you with them. Annie: That’s sweet, Cam. It really is, and I really thank you for it. But...I’m gonna be blunt with you...I just don’t think that we’ll work out. This isn’t real, nothing good could ever become of this. Cam: C’mon, can’t you just give me a chance? (Annie sighs and there’s a moment of silence.) Annie: Maybe after I see how this date goes. You better pay for the meal. (They both laugh.) ---- (About twenty minutes into the date, a group of jocks wearing Wolves jackets appear at the deck. When they notice Cam and Annie dining, they immediately begin laughing.) CJ: Wait a second - Cam, are you on a date with ? (he cracks up.) (Annie rolls her eyes.) Nick: Man, you must be REEEEEAAAALLLLYYY desperate at getting Katie back. Jeez, at least try to make her jealous with a prettier girl, am I right? Annie: How about you say that to my face? (she curls her fist.) Cam: Relax, all of you. I’m not on a date with Annie. (Annie looks at him, and tears begin to well up in her eyes.) Cam: We’re just friends. (There’s silence.) CJ: Whatever you say, dude. (he snickers.) (The group retreats.) Cam: Annie, look - Annie: Is this some type of joke to you!? So, what - are you embarrassed to be seen with me now? If you really were, then why did you even ask me out in the first place? Cam: I’m sorry, Annie, I didn’t mean to. Annie: Were you afraid of losing your ‘reputation’ or something!? Cam: No, not at all! I...I just panicked, okay? I screwed up. Badly. Annie: You’re pretty good at screwing up, you know? Whatever. Have fun getting Katie back. (she runs off in tears.) ---- (All Time Low - Painting Flowers plays. The next day, Annie is lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She hears loud, cracking noises that seem to be as a result of something hitting the house. She gets out of bed, and looks out the window, only to see Cam standing outside, throwing rocks at the house. Furious, Annie storms downstairs and out the door.) Annie: (standing by the doorway.) What the hell do you think you’re doing? Cam: (he throws one last rock and smiles when he sees her.) I thought it would be romantic! Annie: I don’t think that hurling rocks at my mom and dad’s bedroom can be considered ‘romantic’ in my world, but gold star for trying! Go away. Cam: Annie, look - Annie: I don’t want to hear it! (Annie walks closer and lightly pushes him.) Annie: Please leave me alone. Cam: Annie, I’m not embarrassed to be seen with you. It’s just...I was afraid, okay? Annie: You literally just put ‘embarrassment’ into a different wording. Cam: Not necessarily. Look, I like you, Annie, a lot. I promise that something like that...it won’t happen again. I always keep my promises, you know. Annie: Just like you “promised” to come to each meeting when you signed up for tutoring? I'm sorry, but I’m seriously just not buying it, Cam. I don't think - (Cam kisses Annie, and they stand still for a moment. When they pull away, Annie squints.) Annie: You just made a huge mistake. Cam: But you liked it. Didn’t you? (They stand there looking at each other.) Annie: I did. (She smiles and jumps up and they start kissing again.) CHARACTER POLLS Who should have the main plot in the next episode? CJ, Nick, and Dave Dani Catie Category:Blog posts